


Rise Of The Guardians Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Good Person Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Gymnast Jack Frost, Kinda, Kozmotis Pitchiner Returns, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Trans Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: Oneshots based on the Rise of the Guardians movie, with possible references to the Guardians of Childhood books.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Mary Overland, Jack Frost/Kozmotis Pitchiner, Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost, Kozmotis Pitchiner & Mary Overland, Pitch Black & Mary Overland, Sophie Bennet & Mary Overland
Series: Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. LMAO: Leave My Ass OLONE - BlackIce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party with the Guardians + Pitch, but as high school students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Underage drinking  
> New SpIn! I've fallen in love (again) with Rise Of The Guardians, and become obsessed with BlackIce (I love the potential of enemies to lovers, in case you couldn't tell, even in AUs where they were never really enemies). I just want to be an androgynous agile immortal winter sprite with heaps of sexual tension between myself and a very hot shadow (wo)man with dry humor that perfectly matches my own.

When Jack stepped out of the gym after practice, it was already dark outside, much to his delight. He loved winter, how the peace of the night felt when the sun set early, and the biting cold had never bothered him much; he embraced it wholeheartedly. His teammates had taken to calling him "Jack Frost" since he dyed his hair white in freshman year, and the nickname ended up spreading throughout the rest of the school. 

Jamie Bennet, referred to by the rest of the gymnastics team as Team Mom, was chewing him out for not wearing a coat. "You'll freeze to death, Jack!"

"Oh I'm fine, this outfit is plenty warm-"

"A long sleeved workout shirt and sweatpants are _not_ warm enough!"

"-and Pitch is picking me up anyways, its not like I'm walking home."

"Good, when he gets here then he can scold you too, maybe you'll listen to your boyfriend if not me."

"Aw, you actually believe I'll listen to _anyone_."

"I'll tell Sophie and Mary."

"Wait no."

The rest of the team laughed as the threat of the two's younger siblings made Jack immediately back off, and he was about to throw a snowball at them when he heard a horn, coming from a familiar black car. He ran over and got in the passenger side, leaning over the center console to receive a peck on the lips from is boyfriend.

"Are you out of your mind? I know you have a tolerance to the cold, but _Christ_ Jack," Pitch complained, the familiarity of his slight British accent lightening Jack's mood (if that was possible).

"Yeah, yeah, Jamie already chewed me out for it."

"And you listened?"

"Pitch!" Jack whined, pouting. Upon seeing his boyfriend raise an eyebrow, he relented. "He threatened to tell Sophie and Mary." Pitch chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the Overland household.

"What time are we supposed to be there again?"

"I dunno, North said 6 but knowing Tooth and Sandy they won't be there 'til 7:30." The two, as well as their friends Toothiana, Sanderson, and Aster, were going to their other friend North's house for a Christmas party. "I just gotta change."

"You better not even _try_ to wear your binder, especially if we're spending the night." Pitch remarked as they pulled into the driveway of Jack's house, knowing all too well his boyfriend would try to push his limits if he didn't.

"I didn't even wear it to practice!"

"Because you _shouldn't_ , you also wore it all day at school." 

Jack put on an overdramatized pout, before smirking back at the tall man. "Only if you admit that I look sexy in my binder."

"And why would I do that?"

"What else would your blush mean whenever you see me in it? And nothing else~"

"Jack!"

"Pitch!"

"Jackson Overland!"

"Kozmotis Black-Pitchiner."

They mock glared at each other, corners on both their lips turning up slightly, before they were interrupted by a shrill yell.

"NOW KISS!"

" _Mary_!" Jack responded, jumping out of the car and chasing his sister into the house. Pitch turned off the car and followed behind, hiding behind a door and using his size to his advantage to lift the 11-year-old into the air. Jack came over and hugged his boyfriend, squishing the girl between the two and giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Like that?"

"Jaaaaack!" Mary whined, trying to squirm out of Pitch's grasp. He finally relented and set her back down. "C'mon, aren't you going to a party? Get ready so you can drop me off at Sophie's!" Sophie, Jamie's sister, had been close friends with Mary since their older brothers joined the same team. Since Emily, their mother, was at a work event late into the night, the Bennet's mom, Nora, offered to take Mary for the night, letting the two have their own party since Jamie was going to one at Cupcake's house.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going! Go get your bag!" He said, leading Pitch up the stairs to his room. The (ridiculously) tall man went to sit on the bed, while Jack moved to the closet to find an outfit. Pitch was in his usual black skinny jeans and cream button up, so he decided to match and wear his own button up.

His own button up with garish snowflakes about that were made of some fuzzy material, bought as a gag gift for which Jack decided he would wear it to semi-formal occasions purely out of spite.

"Ugh, I keep forgetting to burn that hideous shirt."

"I rather like it, if you must know," Jack teased, stripping his off his sweatpants and the tight black shirt he wore to practice and putting on the blue one, stopping before he could button it when arms slid around his waist, a chest suddenly pressed against his back and hot breath in his ear.

"You made quite the observation earlier, you know. You are quite a gorgeous man," Pitch grinned, grabbing Jack's ass with one hand and snapping the band of his sports bra against his ribs with the other, before moving back to the bed. "Hurry up though, we should be leaving soon."

Jack's face was bright red, Pitch may be quite the flirt but it still took him by surprise when he was so bold, especially with his own current lack of clothing. "Fucking tease," he muttered, closing the white buttons before grabbing his own dark jeans and jumping into them. He grabbed a small bag of toiletries, prepared to stay at North's house for the night, and yelled for Mary to get in the car.

They pulled up at North's house not long after dropping Mary with the Bennets, greeted by the tall Russian man, tattoo sleeves mostly hidden under a Christmas sweater, while a slightly shorter (but still freakishly tall, in Jack's opinion) Aussie man lounged on the couch behind him.

"Wow Bunny, for a tough ass you're always so punctual," Jack jibed at the Aussie.

"If you don' shu' up, I'll kick ya through the window inta the frozen road," Aster responded, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

They had just settled in when, surprisingly, the doorbell rang again, revealing a small tan man and a lean woman just slightly shorter than Jack, both dressed in bright colors, the man's in shades of gold while the woman resembled a hummingbird in shiny purples and turquoises.

"Hey Sandy, Tooth, I thought you were gonna be a while longer!"

"My last class was cancelled, so I finished my work early and we met up on the way over!" Tooth exclaimed, as Sandy nodded and signed that he was ahead in schoolwork so after his Authors Circle meeting he could come right away.

The 6 sat in a circle with a pitcher of eggnog in the middle, for their yearly tradition of Truth or Dare. They each took a gulp, then sat a bottle in the middle to spin.

After many secrets spilled ("how does Tooth have the highest body count of us all? I love you, but _really_?"), Tooth forced to sit in North's lap, Pitch and Sandy drinking nearly a quarter bottle of tequila each, and Aster and Jack being forced to switch clothes (much to the Aussie's begrudgement), the smallest two of the group were out cold, Jack close behind with his head in his boyfriends lap and eyes drifting shut as his hair was stroked, and Aster slurring to all hell (making it even harder to understand through his thick accent). Only North and Pitch were somewhat composed, partially due to their sheer size and also because North was Russian and had a _hell_ of an alcohol tolerance.

"P'tch, ma'e, howw, how didja en' up wif _Jack_?" Aster asked on Pitch's next turn, prompting a moaned complaint from said male. "Yer li'e, an _int'lect'le_ , and he, he's, I lov'm, but he's _Jack_."

Pitch sighed, seemingly unaffected by the alcohol except that his accent was also stronger, and he listed sideways every once in awhile. "It's simple, I'm morosexual. Attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively."

"Heyyyyyyyyyy," Jack whined from his spot in Pitch's lap, "'m not _that_ dumb."

"Love, you mean the world to me, and you're incredibly intelligent in some areas, but I also heard you ask Toothiana what the Spanish word for 'tortilla' is."

"I w's sleep depr'ved!"

"Jack, when I told you I was from Russia you asked which country I was from."

"I mix'd up Russsssia 'nd, Eur'pe."

"Ma'e, ye w're _thigh high crocs_ to the Homecomin' P'rty."

"'s not st'pid'ty, th's _fashion_."

"'s an _abom'nat'n_."

"One w'rd, lmao: leav' my ass OLONE." North was practically wheezing at that point, and Pitch had given up on hiding his smile. "'m sleep'n now. goo'nigh..." and with that he joined Tooth and Sandy in dreamland, leaving his boyfriend to haul him up to the blanket pile (where he refused to let go and forced Pitch to stay and cuddle with him), North and Aster following not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really important but for context, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy are high school Juniors, though Tooth is a PSEO student going into the dentistry field. North, Aster, and Pitch are seniors, though because Pitch is going into film he has a semi-professional job already. This likely won't be fleshed out into a full story but this AU will for sure be coming back in some of my other oneshots.


	2. Let Her Go - BlackIce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy songfic for Let It Go by Passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief mention of panic attack/nightmare  
> Sorry I haven't updated this in ages, I didn't have anything I wanted to write but then came on and my mind went "write an ROTG songfic" so here it is. It's kinda canon I guess? I don't really know I'm just writing shit now. This also mentions a bit from the books, which I've never read but I have read many a-fanfiction so like same difference.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go..._

It had been ages since Jack had seen Pitch, which said a lot for an immortal with little concept of time. 

It wasn't long after their little war that Sandman had found a solution for a problem he'd been wondering for longer than Jack had existed: whether there was a way to help Pitch release himself from the Fearlings.

It wasn't perfect, of course, Fearlings were fickle creatures that had little to no logic, much less logic that applied to Earth. But it worked well enough; while he still preferred being called Pitch to Kozmotis, he was in a more solid state of mind, and while he wasn't necessarily on _friendly_ terms with all of the Guardians, he did help them if necessary.

There were a few he did get along with, however. Once he'd proven his new allegiance, North was more than welcoming to the Bogeyman. Sanderson as well, glad to have one of the few who had been there during the Golden Age. And then there was Jack. Well, maybe they were on more than friendly terms; Jack had never kissed or cuddled or slept with (in both senses of the word) any of his human friends, nor felt like this with them. However, it had been a solid century or so since he last saw Pitch, really saw him, not just one of his NightMares.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

Last he knew, Pitch had finally seen his daughter again all these millennia later, but he didn't know if his boyfriend was still there or somewhere completely different.

After another night of waking up to his stuffed bear with a layer of frost, he was in a pretty pissy mood. The bear was his one thing from life, his mother had made it for him. He used to be extremely careful with it, however after a night of bad nightmares and and a horrible panic attack (Pitch may have been the Nightmare King but the minions had minds of their own) when he'd nearly ripped it, the taller had reinforced it to be practically indestructible. Therefor the frost didn't worry him, but he tended to lose a bit of control when he was upset, and feeling abandoned and lonely certainly helped.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

He was sulking around the hideout he'd been staying in, now that he was in South America and not near the other guardians, when he heard a rustle. His staff wasn't far and he grabbed it quickly enough to check out the opening of the cave he was in, when...

"Sorry, love."

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
Never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

"Pitchiner Black!" He scolded while nuzzling into the older's chest.

"Still not my name."

"Where've you been?!" Jack ignored him.

"Emily Jane wanted to show me just about anything, including all of the seasons blooming and animals migrating."

"You could've let me know..." he grumbled.

"I'm sorry again, Jack. It's alright, I'm here now, and I plan on staying for awhile."

"You better."

They stayed out for a moment, both more than accustomed to the cold, before Jack dragged his boyfriend inside to rest.

"I don't know when you last slept," he interrupted the protest, "and I'll be damned if I don't make sure you do."

"And what about you, Jack? When did you sleep last?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"This is about you," the frost spirit pouted.

"Hm, well then, join me in bed."

"Fine," Jack rolled his eyes, as if he wasn't practically begging Pitch to invite him (only mentally, but Pitch could read his negative emotions well, and the dread at possibly being turned down was easy to pick out).

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go..._

"Let me brush your hair!"

"Really Jack, it isn't necessary, you can just rest-"

"Nope! I don't care if your hair doesn't need brushing or whatever, I want to and I know you like it when I do and I haven't gotten to in a _century_. Pleaseeeeeeeee?"

Pitch snorted. "How could I say no?" He began humming a song that he picked up from Emily Jane (Jack had met Mother Nature a few times in passing, but not since he began dating her dad, they should probably fix that soon...)

_Oh, oh, woah, oh, oh  
And you let her go  
Oh, oh, woah, oh, oh  
And you let her go  
Woah_

Jack took his time to work through each small tangle, gently massaging the sensitive scalp to prolong the affair, but he noticed Pitch's eyes drooping a bit and pushed him over, clamoring on top of him and pulling the light duvet over them both (he may be living in a cave, but it was furnished).

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

The long months, years, decades were lonely, but now that he was here, feeling his boyfriend's chest move with each steady breath, lanky arms draping over him protectively as he breathed in the unique scent of his lover, well, it was almost worth it (almost).

As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to end in angst but then I didn't want to because it was so sweet so here's more self indulgent fluff because apparently that's all I'm writing today.


End file.
